Crimson and Amethyst
by SailorDeathMoon
Summary: When Yugi was a young boy he made a friend at the orphanage he lived at. Then the boy moved away after a passionate kiss was shared. Now after 12 years they're both still in each others thoughts. But what happens when Yami finds Yugi nearly dead in a park? Can they rebulid their relationship? T, Yaoi, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping. YxY, RXB, SXJ, MXM
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello Everyone! I'm so excited to be starting my first ever Fanfic! I wont be adding a summary here cause i feel it would just ruin the whole story and I dont want that so you will just have to read the story to find out. But anyways the point is I'm really new to this whole thing, but I've read enough stories by you guys to get the hang of it.**

**Lightning: Yes because we all know she could never write stories on her own without taking ideas from you guys.**

**Me: Oh ummmm, Lightning I didn't know you were back from your, eh, vacation. Lightning is my yami by the way.**

**Lightning: Oh yeah I'm back and ready to wreak havoc upon you dismal existence (evil laugh)**

**Me: Oh Ra…. Please No….. (Runs away terrified)**

**Lightning: Disclaimer, She doesn't own Yugioh, Sherlock Holmes, or any characters mentioned here.**

* * *

It was a dark, cold dreary night. Yami was sitting in his fairly large two story house reading a Sherlock Holmes book, trying to concentrate on the words. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something big was about to happen, something that would change his future forever. He just didn't know what

* * *

Yugi was bound and gagged in the back of a large white van, being taken to gods knows where by a bunch of thugs in masks. He tried to wiggle his hands free from the wire that was holding them together, but all he managed to do was allow the wire to cut into his soft pale wrists even more, causing them to bleed. One of his captives saw his pathetic attempts to break free of the wires and merely laughed at him.

"Heh, even if you could get free, what would you do? There's six of us and only one of you. Don't make this any harder on yourself." With that he raised his foot and landed a kick on poor Yugi that sent him flying across the van, into the opposite wall. As his vision slowly went black his last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was "I'm so dead."

* * *

Yami couldn't get the restless feeling out of his mind, so he put his book down and decided that taking a drive should help calm his nerves. He got up grabbed his coat and walked outside to his black Porsche and climbed in. He started the car and pulled out of his driveway, not knowing where he was going as long as he got away from his empty house and that restless feeling. After several minutes of driving he found himself unconsciously driving towards the park he used t play at as a kid.

He pulled up into the parking lot and noticed several large men surrounding a small lump on the ground. He quickly turned his headlights off and sat there wondering what they were doing when the largest man, presumably the leader, took out what looked like a gun and aimed it at the shape on the ground.

He quickly opened the glove compartment by the passenger's seat and took out a pistol. He then flung open his door and jumped out into the cold night air, hoping that he was not too late to save whoever was in trouble.

* * *

Several minutes earlier

Yugi came back into consciousness when the car lurched to a sudden stop. The door opened, and two men grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. He cried out in pain as he landed on his hands and feet, the wires cutting deeper due to the impact. He rolled over and got into the best fetal position he could with his arms tied behind his back. The thugs circled him and started laughing and sneering at him.

"Oh does the poor little baby want his hands untied. Here let me help." One of the thugs kicked him hard in the stomach so that he was flipped up with his back and hands exposed. He ruthlessly tugged on the wire causing Yugi to cry out in pain as the wire tore deeper into his skin. When the wire finally came loose it was covered in blood from Yugi's wrists. The thug tossed it aside with a look of disgust drawn on his face.

Yugi knew that that wasn't to be the worst of it. He slowly lifted his head to see the leader smiling down at him holding a baseball bat. He barely had enough time to cover his face with his bleeding hands before he felt the first blow strike him on the back. It made a sickening thud as it struck and made lights dance in Yugi's eyes. The next blow struck him on the head. It was enough to make his vision blur and blacken but not enough to knock him out. He felt more bats join in, hitting him all over. It felt like hours to Yugi but in reality it was only ten minutes.

When the blows finally stopped coming Yugi dared to look up. Even though he had protected his face he could still feel the blows that had gotten through and the blood pouring out of his many wounds. The group just stood there staring at him, silently admiring their work. Finally one of them moved. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shining piece of metal. Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with fear as he realized what was about to happen. He closed his eyes as the gunner aimed at Yugi and fired. The bullet entered his stomach a couple inches to the right and above his belly button.

He screamed in pain, hoping somebody would hear him, only to realize the gag was still there and his screams were effectively muffled. He heard the men laugh and looked up to see them laughing at him as he tried to staunch the blood flow from his stomach with his hand. His mind was a blur of memories, friends, family, and a single lone man. "So this is how it ends for me. Shot to death in a park by a bunch of thugs, with no one around to save me. My only regret is that I didn't get to see him before I died."

It was then that he heard a voice yelling in the distance, shouting incomprehensible words, presumably at the thugs. He looked up to see a figure waving a pistol around and running at them at a full out sprint. As he got closer he shot a bullet into a nearby tree. The thugs scattered running away from him in all directions, a few of them jumping into the van and speeding off down the road.

Yugi felt his head grow dizzy from lack of blood, and his eyes start to close. The last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was the most beautiful pair of red eyes he had ever seen, looking down at him as his body went limp.

* * *

**Me: So there you have it. The first chapter to my first ever Fanfic. I really hope you like it.**

**Lightning:…..WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: What?**

**Lightning: What the hell happened to you while I was gone? You were so shy and pure, and now I come back and find you writing this? Do you take pride in hurting other people even if its only in a story?**

**Me: No, it's just that I thought people might like this. Besides most of this violence comes from you!**

**Lightning: WHAT? Don't blame your evil nature on me. How long have you been hiding this?**

**Me: Ummmmm… Well until next time people rate and review.**

**Lightning: Hey you're not answering my question.**

**Me: (Runs away)**

**Lightning: R&R (Come back here!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Guys! So im back with the next chapter in the story! Sorry it took so long! I meant to have this out yesterday, but between studying, being kicked outside to get sun because im a vampire and like to seclude myself in my room all day until night, and working jobs to get my Super Sailor Moon costume I've been pretty busy.

Lightning: You're such a nerd, why are you studying in the middle of summer?

Me: Because unlike you I like to stay several grades ahead of myself so that I can have more time to write these stories during the school year. Besides it helps me write better if I study during summer.

Lightning: Whatever. Is anybody gonna die in this chapter?

Me: No. I don't believe in character death.

Lightning: Any more gore?

Me: nope just a nice mellow chapter.

Lightning: So now you decide to be all innocent an pure again. Call me when the fluff is over. (Stalks off).

Me: *sigh* Well ima go find Lightning. I don't own Yugioh or any characters mentioned.

Yami had managed to scare off all the thugs, but as he got closer to where the circle had just been, he could smell the metallic scent of all the blood and knew that he was too late to prevent serious damage to the victim. He kneeled down when he reached the badly beaten man on the ground. He shuddered inside when he saw what had been done to him. The poor boy couldn't have been more than 16 by his size. He wondered what the boy had done to cause the thugs to try to kill him. Hell, if Yami hadn't gotten there in time, they would have.

The boy stared at him, before his Amethyst eyes closed and his body went limp. Strangely Yami had felt like he had seen those eyes before. They looked like the eyes of his childhood friend, and love Yugi, whom he had not seen in almost 12 years since he had left the orphanage they had both lived in. But that couldn't be possible because when he had gone back to that orphanage almost 5 years ago he discovered Yugi had moved away with a new family.

Yami shook his head to clear his mind. This wasn't the time to be thinking about a long lost love. There was an unconscious boy in front of him who was severely injured and needed treatment. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911, praying the dispatcher wouldn't ask a lot of questions. "911 emergency services. What is your situation?" "Um I have a severely injured boy on the ground in front of me in. We're at Hope Park near the kiddy toys," he said. "Ok sir we're sending an ambulance your way right now. Is the boy still conscious?" Yami looked to see if the boy had woken up, but he was still unconscious, much to his dismay. "No". "Ok sir, I want you to stay beside him till the ambulance gets there. Can you do that"?

This dispatcher was talking to him like he was a little kid but he didn't care. All he cared about was the ambulance getting here soon and taking this boy to safety. "Yes" he said. He heard the wail of sirens in the distance and knew that the ambulance would be there soon. He realized the dispatcher was still on the phone and told her that the ambulance was almost at the park. The dispatcher said ok and told him that she was going to hang up and to just remain calm u till the ambulance got there. Yami said okay, and when he heard the click of the receiver he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

He gently lifted the injured boys head onto his lap and sat there stroking his hair until the ambulance arrived. He didn't know why but he felt a strange connection to this boy. That's why when the paramedics put him on a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance, Yami insisted that he ride with him, to keep an eye on him. As the ambulance sped down the road towards the hospital, Yami sat there thinking about why fate had decided to have Yami save this boy. Was it possible that he knew him? He tried to scan the boys face for any familiar signs, but it was to bruised and covered in blood to make out any distinguishing features.

He decided that he was just in the right place at the right time, to save this boys life. He hoped that he had done enough to help him. In the end he decided he had done all he could and the rest was up to fate and the doctors.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital about 4 minutes later. The paramedics unloaded him from the back, while Yami jumped out and raced after them as they rushed him to surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his side. He followed them all the way to the operation room where they told him to wait outside. Not wanting to get in trouble, he sat in a chair several meters down the hallway, praying that the doctors could save him.

Several hours later.

Yami heard a door open and looked up to see a doctor walking towards him. "Are you here with that boy" he asked pointing towards the room where the kid was now resting after the surgery. "Yes. Is he going to be okay?" he asked almost hysterically. For some reason just the thought of that boy not making it sent him to into hysterics. "Calm down. He'll be fine. We removed the bullet lodged in his side and by some miracle it missed all his vital organs. He has a major concussion, but no brain damage. All his bruising is external to. You should be glad you got there when you did though. If he had gone through much more, I don't know if we would have been able to save him," he said.

"Can I see him?" Yami asked. "You can but he's still asleep so you probably won't get to talk to him" he said. "Ok." Yami got up and walked towards the boys room with a sense of relief. He was going to be okay. This made Yami happy, knowing that he had managed to save the boy with beautiful Amethyst eyes. He entered the room and stared at the boy stared at the boy lying in the bed. In the light, wrapped up in bandages, he looked small and vulnerable.

He had black hair with red tips, and blonde bangs that fell in waves across his forehead. His skin was pale white, and weather that was from blood loss or it was just his natural color Yami couldn't tell. All in all he could pass of as Yami's twin, the only difference being Yami was taller and his hair had yellow lightning bolt streaks through it. But Yami wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how much this boy resembled Yugi. Sure the last time he saw Yugi, he was 9 and Yugi had been 7, but he was almost certain that this was him. The resemblance was uncanny.

He walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the medical chart attached there. He took a deep breath, before looking, knowing that the name written on it would decide his future. He almost dropped the chart when he saw what was written on the chart. Underneath the name box was written down Yugi Mutou.

Me: There you go. The second chapter. Told you he would find out fairly soon.

Lightning: A cliffhanger really? Why would you leave off on a cliffhanger?

Me: Because it leaves an air of mystery to the story, and makes the readers come back to read my story. (Evil laugh) And is that a note of interest I hear in your voice?

Lightning: NO! You need to get your ears checked. Why would I be interested in your story?

Me: Riiiight. Anyways, sorry bout this only being Yami's point of view, but I thought it would just suit the chapter. Next chapter will have Yugi's point of view I promise. Oh and there might be an appearance by Bakura *sigh*

Lightning: What the hell is it with you and that guy. He's not even that cool.

Me: But he's such a sexy Bad***.

Lightning: Phhht, You really need to rethink your interest in men. Bakuras such a loser.

Me: What did you just say? (Eyes fill with fire)

Lightning: Ummmmmm…. Nothing? (Whimpers and runs away)

Me: I'm going to go have a very…..animated talk with Lightning now. So till next time R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Guys, so clearly I have no life since I just posted the last chapter and now I'm about to post chapter 3. Yep I need a life.**

**Lightning: You're just now coming to that realization?**

**Me: Shut up Lightning. I'm still pissed at you for the whole Bakura-chan thing. Anyways like I promised this chapter has Yugi's point of view, AND I brought in Bakura-chan, Ryou, Seto, Joey, Marik, and Malik.**

**Lightning: Couldn't you just make it easy by keeping it focused on Yami and Yugi?**

**Me: You giving me writing advice? There must be something wrong with your head.**

**Lightning: Hey it's not that unheard of okay? I do share your thoughts.**

**Me: God sometimes I wish you didn't with your constant talk about Ya-**

**Lightning: Shall I tell them about your irrational fear of thunderstorms.**

**Me: Go right ahead. I already know it's because Bakura and Yami are dueling, and one of them is shirtless *sigh* **

**Lightning: OH RA! Just start the story!**

**Me: I don't own Yugioh or any characters mentioned, much as I wish I did.**

…**..**

Yugi woke up in a strange room, with the smell of disinfectant filling his nose. His head was pounding and he could feel a major headache coming on. He tried to remember what had happened to him, but all he could recall was a pair of Red eyes and a burning pain in his side. Beyond that it was a dark hazy memory. He put his hand where he had felt the burning pain, and felt a tiny row of stitches there. It dawned on him that he must have gone through surgery for something major.

He tried to sit up to look around, but his side and head protested in agony and he settled for lying on the bed and turning his head to examine the room. Looking around he noticed a small table next to his bed piled high with cards and presents. Upon closer inspection he noticed several of them were from his friends Joey, Ryou, and Malik. It entered his head that he must be in a hospital for some reason, to have all these presents. That would explain the disinfectant smell. He sighed and wondered just how long he had been sleeping.

Beyond the table was a small window with a window seat. It looked out over the hospital gardens. They seemed small but very pretty, especially with its swan fountain in the middle. He saw a couple patients out walking around. It seemed to be an exceptionally nice day and he wished he could join them. But every time he turned his head to fast or tried to sit up, he was rewarded with a sharp pain in across his temples.

He sighed and went back to examining the room. Across from his bed was a TV mounted on the wall. Underneath that there were some counters that had things like q-tips, gloves, and hand-sanitizer. There were several chairs by the door, and he was surprised to see one of them was occupied by man who looked to be about 20.

He looked like an older, taller version of Yugi. His black hair was star-shaped and had red tips with lightning bolt bangs, across his forehead as well as extending into his hair. He looked to be almost a foot taller than Yugi, and even sleeping he exerted a kind of confidence that made Yugi feel like he knew this man. He certainly looked a lot like a friend he had once known. But that was impossible wasn't it? Because 12 years ago his friend had moved to Egypt.

Yugi shook his head. Thinking about his friend wasn't going to bring him back. For now he had to figure out who the mysterious man sitting in his room was. He wasn't anyone Yugi knew well, or even remotely for that matter. Except for the uncanny resemblance to himself and his friend he was sure he had never seen this man before. He looked out the window, trying to recall any memories with the stranger in them. He was on the verge of remembering something, when a voice spoke up.

"So you're awake now?" It was smooth and deep but almost light, almost happy. He turned around already knowing who had spoken. The stranger in the chair was now awake and staring at him intently. "Um yes." He said. "Umm, can you tell me what happened to me? Why am I here?" The strangers' eyes flashed with something like pity, but it was gone so fast that Yugi doubted that he had even seen it. "You were jumped in a park not to far from here. They beat you, then pulled a gun on you and shot you in the side," the stranger said.

Yugi's hand moved unconsciously moved down to the stitches in his side, as the memories came rushing back to him. The thugs, the van, the park, the gun, and most vividly the pain. But there was also an image of a rescuer with Red eyes. Yugi looked at the stranger, who stood a couple of feet away, looking down at him. "Did you save me?" The stranger gave him a small smile and nodded his head. "I tried, but they did some pretty serious damage to you." Yugi looked at him in awe. The fact that a stranger who didn't even know him, would come to his rescue, putting his own life in danger amazed him.

"What's your name?"

…**.**

"What's your name?" This was the moment Yami had been dreading. If he told Yugi his real name, and he remembered he would either hate him for leaving and not contacting him, or he would be ecstatic and throw himself into Yami's arms. Well at least try, with all his injuries. Yami preferred the latter, but didn't want to risk having Yugi hate so soon after he got to see him again.

While Yami was mentally battling himself in his head, Yugi was staring at him with a look of worry. "Um, excuse me, but are you okay?" Yami snapped out of debate and looked at the small boy with a hint of humor. "Yes. I'm alright. Just got lost in thought." "So what's your name?" Yugi asked again. Yami decided to tell Yugi his real name, and if he hated him then he would walk out the door and never come back.

"My names Yami."

…**.**

Yugi couldn't believe his ears. This stranger was named Yami. Yami, just like his friend form 12 years ago. He couldn't believe that out of all the people who could have saved him, it would be Yami. "But I thought you were in Egypt?" he said in disbelief. "I was, but I graduated school early and came back here." Yami looked rather sheepish as he said this, almost like he was embarrassed to admit it. Yugi was still in shock but he managed to ask one more question. "How did you find me?" "Well it more or less an accident. I was feeling restless so I decided to take a drive to get rid of the feeling. I guess I just ended up at the park we used to play in as kids. I saw something on the ground, surrounded b a group of people, who pulled a gun out. That's when I jumped into action. I got you away from them and to the hospital. I didn't even know it was you until I saw your name on the medical chart at the end of your bed."

Finished with the details of how Yami had found him, he walked over and sat down on Yugi's bed. Yugi who was strangely glad for the nearness thought of another question to ask Yami. "How long have I been sleeping?" "About four days. A couple of your friends stopped by. They left you all those cards and presents over there." He pointed to the table stacked high with all of his get well gifts. "They stopped by today but you were still sleeping, so they left and told me to tell you that when you wake up to call them immediately." Yugi smiled at that. He knew the one who said that was probably Ryou the most sensitive person in the whole group.

"What time is it?" Yami looked at his watch and said it was about 8 p.m. "If you want, I can go ask the nurses to bring you dinner, if you're hungry." Yugi smiled warmly at Yami, who in turn blushed and hurried out of the room to go find a nurse. Yugi sighed and relaxed into his bed, thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be stuck in the hospital after all.

When Yami returned he told Yugi that a nurse was on her way with a nice warm dinner for him. He came and sat on Yugi's bed, and stroked his hair until the nurse came in, at which point Yami all but jumped off the bed to grab the tray and bring it to him. "Thank you Mai." The blonde nurse nodded her head in response and gave Yugi and Yami a cheery smile. "If you need anything else just tell me Yami." With that she turned and walked out the door. Yugi thought it was strange that Yami knew the nurses name by heart and that the nurse knew Yami's name so well. He let go after a minute though when Yami set the tray down in front of him, and the smell of food reached his nose.

He attacked his food with a ferocity he didn't know he had, and when it was gone Yami gave him a look of amusement and handed him a small raisin cookie. The look of joy on Yugi's face apparently was enough to make Yami blush, because Yami's face turned bright pink and he had to look away. Yugi didn't notice though. He was too busy savoring the warm cookie to even care. When it was gone, he looked up at Yami who looked down at him with a smile. Suddenly Yami's smile turned into a frown as he got off the bed and walked towards an open door on the opposite side of the room.

"Where are you going Yami?" He looked embarrassed a he said "I have to go to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Yugi laughed at him and told him he wouldn't and then Yami closed the door and Yugi was alone again for a couple of seconds. He took this time to examine the room more thoroughly. Scanning by the chairs he noticed a small duffel bag beneath the chair that Yami had previously been sitting in. The zipper wasn't closed all the way and he could see what looked like a shirt poking through the open space. Yugi wondered why Yami had a duffel bag full of clothes.

It clicked in his head that Yami must have been here for a few days. That would explain why he had met all his friends, and why all the nurses knew him. When Yami exited the bathroom, Yugi decided to ask long Yami had been there. "Yami I have a question." Yami looked at him with an amused smile. "Sure Yugi. What's your question?" Yugi gave him a serious look and said "Yami exactly how long have you been here. I'm pretty sure you've been here more than 24 hours." Yami blushed and put his head. "What makes you think I've been here for more than a day?" "You and the nurses know each other well, you've been here every time my friends have stopped by, and to top it off there's a duffel bag full of clothes beneath your chair." Yugi presented all the facts to Yami whose light blush quickly went from his cheeks to all over as he turned bright pink at being discovered.

"….mm..." He mumbled. Yugi had a smile on his face on as he said "I'm sorry what was that?" Yami blushed even more and said "I've been here since you got here. I had my friend Seto bring me some clothes. I haven't left this hallway since you showed up. Not even for dinner. I always had the nurses bring it to me." He finished talking and went back to staring at the floor. Yugi was deeply touched that Yami cared so for him so much that he would stay by his side for four days straight. A warm fuzzy feeling filled him as he looked at Yami. "Thank you Yami." Yami looked up in surprise, his blush gone and a look of surprise on his face. "Why are you thanking me Yugi?" "For staying with me, and saving me."

Yami blushed at this, but instead of staring at the ground, he walked over to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Yugi was surprised at first but quickly got over it, and melted into the warm embrace. "You're welcome." He was sad when they finally broke the hug, but he didn't want to push for another one in case Yami thought it was weird. Suddenly he remembered something Yami had said earlier. "Yami didn't my friends want me to call them when I woke up?" "Oops guess we were so focused on getting you up to date on what happened that we forgot to." As he spoke he pulled out a cell phone and handed it him. "Here," he said "Use my cell phone and call them.

It took Yugi several minutes to call all of his friends, but in the end he got through to them all and managed to convince them to not come rushing to see him at 9'oclock at night. Besides he reasoned, visiting hours were over anyways. They agreed to not storm the hospital that night as long as they were allowed to see him first thing tomorrow. He quickly agreed, he really would've agreed to anything just as long as they didn't come tonight. When finally hung up with Joey after a particularly long argument about how it was bad to bust into hospitals after hours, he was exhausted.

But he still had one more thing to ask before he was done for the night. "Yami if it's after visiting hours, how are you still here?" Yami looked somewhat proud of himself as he said "I had my friend Seto Kaiba pull some strings." Yami smiled at him with that haughty stare he had come to remember as his trademark. Yugi wasn't concentrating on that though. "You're friends with Seto Kaiba? The CEO of Kaiba Corp?" "Yep. He convinced the hospital to allow me to be here 24/7." Yugi was surprised "But why would he do that for someone he doesn't even know?" Yami smiled at him "Because I told him you were a very good friend of mine, and that I love you."

Now it was Yugi's turn to blush bright pink, as he stared at Yami. "Now get some sleep little one, you've had a long couple of hours and you need to rest to regain your strength." Yami came over and sat by him on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then sat there stroking his head. Yugi didn't think he would ever be able to fall asleep because his heart was hammering from the nearness of Yami. But eventually the even stokes of Yami's hand on his hair lulled him into a deep peaceful sleep full of handsome men with Red eyes.

…**.**

Yami sat by Yugi, stroking his head until the boy eventually fell asleep. "Goodnight Yugi." He leaned down and kissed him on his forehead again, as he looked at the love of his life. His soul mate with Amethyst eyes.

…**.**

**Me: So there's the third chapter of Red and Amethyst. Sorry the chapter was longer than normal.**

**Lightning: Shouldn't they be glad that the chapters longer than normal?**

**Me: Well yeah but I mean some people might like reading it in shorter segments.**

**Lightning: Sometimes I wonder if your brain thinks in shorter segments.**

**Me: That didn't even make sense! Oh well, I'm also sorry for not bringing in Bakura-Chan and all the others like I promised. I did mention them though, so that should count for something. I promise they'll be in the next chapter.**

**Bakura: So I finally get to make an appearance?**

**Me: BAKURA-CHAN! *faints***

**Lightning: OH MY RA! You just had to show up now. Great now she's on the ground out cold. Uggggh sometimes I wonder about her and how her brain works. I'm gonna go pour water on our dazed writer now. Until next time R&R.**

**Bakura: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I want you to start this chapter by apologizing for how late this chapter came out. I've been so incredibly busy lately. I got my hair cut, I was forced outside and I had to plan some things for my YouTube videos, band, and high school. So this chapter is coming to you a little later than normal. BUT it still hasn't been more than two days so HA. I kept to our bet Lightning. **

**Lightning: Whatever, just start the story, I'm sure they don't want to wait anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Bakura-Chan would have his shirt off more often (teehee), although I do own the OC that is Yugi's dad. Oh I also don't own the abridged version of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Joey from that particular version of the show.**

…

When Yugi woke up the next morning, it was 8:05 and visiting hours weren't set to start for another 40 minutes. He sighed and rolled over. In 40 minutes his friends would be coming to visit him. In 40 minutes he would have to explain why he'd been attacked in a park at night. In 40 minutes he was going to have to face the fact that his dad was an asshole.

…

Yami entered the hospital room, right as Yugi rolled over. He seemed sad, depressed even. He wondered what was wrong with him when Yugi noticed him and a smile immediately graced his beautiful face. His knees went weak and he blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was almost tempted to tell Yugi that he loved him right then and there, but he thought better of it. Springing something like that on someone who recently woke up out of a coma like state seemed like a bad idea.

Instead he found himself saying "Hey sleepy-head. Want some breakfast?" Yugi seemed to have just noticed the tray of food he held in his hands. Yami laughed at the ravenous look in the boys' eyes as he all but drooled over the food he had brought for him. It was worth it to get up before everyone else, in order to beat the breakfast line, just to see the look on his face. It was like one of those Kodak moments you heard about on T.V. If he had a camera he would've taken a picture so that he could remember the days that he spent here with Yugi.

He set the tray down on the nightstand and pulled out the makeshift table that that extended over the bed. He moved the food to the table, and handed Yugi a fork, then sat down and watched him attack his food with a vengeance, just like the night before. In moments, all that remained of the pancakes and eggs was a puddle of syrup, and a grease spot on an otherwise clean plate. Yugi seemed satisfied and went back to lying down on his bed, facing Yami. Yami cleared the paper plate from the table, and folded it up, then threw away the plate away.

When he was done he sat down beside Yugi on the bed and smiled down at him. "So what are these friends of yours like?"

…**.**

At 8:45 there was a knock on the door of the room where Yugi was staying. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that for the several hours, he was going to have to deal with Ryou's constant questions of "Are you okay?", Joey's threats of "If I ever see em, I'll kill em, Nyeh!", and Malik's nosy intrusions as to why he was attacked in the middle of the night, by a bunch of thugs he didn't even know.

He sighed again and asked Yami to get the door. The minute it was opened three figures came rushing in, all of them talking at once. "Yug, what the hell happened to you?" "Yugi are you okay?" "What happened to you Yugi, who attacked you and why?" Yugi just sat there waiting until they calmed down and the talk died out before he answered there questions. "A couple nights ago I was attacked in a park by a bunch of thugs. Yami here saved me, and ever since I've been in the hospital."

At this point they all looked over at the boy, whose name was Yami. Ryou, ever being the kind one stepped in and said thank you to him. From Yugis' point of view, it looked like Yami was blushing while he said "no problem." Again interest shifted from Yami to Yugi. They all stood there, waiting for more information as to why he had been mercilessly attacked in the park. When he volunteered no info, Malik coughed a little and said "Ah Yugi I hate to make you bring up bad memories, but could you tell us why you were attacked?"

"Yes. I guess I need to start at the beginning. My father is a drinker. He gambles a lot too. He's horrible at it and loses quite often. But he found someone to borrow money from when he went broke. Well he was always promising to pay off the debt he owed them. I guess they got tired of waiting for him to fulfill his promise because one day there was a knock at our door. Dad had gone out on some "important business" and had been gone for a while. When I opened the door I understood why. There on the doorstep was one of the biggest men I'd ever seen, and I could only guess why they were there. Turns out I was right. They had come to collect the debt he owed. When they couldn't find him there, well I was the next best thing. They tied me up and tossed me into a van, saying that I would be a warning to my dad. And after that you can imagine what happens next. Yami found me and brought me here. That's about it."

With his story finished he sighed and sat back, as if telling the story had exhausted him. Everyone in the room was silent. Joey was the first one to break it. "That good damn drunk. Left his own kid to face a bunch of angry debt collecting thugs, nyeh. Yugi why didn't you tell us what your father was like?" Yugi looked up at Joey. "It wasn't your burden to bear Joey. What would you have been able to do had I told you?" Joey looked lost for words but quickly recovered. "You could've moved in with us. " "Yes because 4 guys in one house would've been a great idea. You three already had enough problems living together, throw me into the mix and it would've been all hell." Malik seemed amused by the idea as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Before anything else could be said, Mai came by announcing that Yami had some visitors. "Thanks Mai." Yami turned to the group and told them he would be right back. "Whose here Yami?" he asked. Yami gave him a small smile and told him that it was probably Bakura or Seto with some clothes for him. He turned around to walk out the door when it was opened by a man with blonde hair. "Yami I have some clothes for you, and…Oh I didn't know we were having a party in here. So tell me, who's the little blonde by the foot of the bed?"

…

Yami was just about to walk out the door when it was opened by Marik. He proceeded to tell Yami he had clothes for him, which was apparent, due to the large duffel bag in his hand. When he finally looked around the room and noticed all the people his mood quickly changed from boredom to playful as his flirting instincts took in and he asked who the blonde by the foot of the bed was. Yami groaned inwardly. Just what he needed. A hormone hyped up Marik in a room full of men, all of whom were cute in his standards. Another voice was heard of the chatter coming from Marik.

"What's the hold up, Marik?" "Oh sorry Bakura. I got distracted for a minute." He moved out of the doorway so that another young man could enter. "Geez Marik, can't you walk into a room full of people without instantly trying to hit on anything with legs?" "Yes, I'll have you know I waited almost seven seconds before I started-"He was cut off by a very irritated voice. "Will you two quit you're bickering and move out of the way so that I can come in." Both boys moved off to the side of the room so that Seto Kaiba could enter. One thing you learn quickly is that you never keep Seto waiting.

Once all three boys were in the room, everyone just sorta stood there and stared at each other. Once again the first one to speak was Joey. "You're Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corp." "Yes, and you're a mutt on two legs." Joeys face filled with anger. "What did you say?" "I said you're a mutt, are you deaf too?" Yami could see where this was going. He was about to step in to break up the fight when a nurse came to door and asked to talk to Yami. "Sure." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi turn to him with a look of concern in his eyes, but he kept following the nurse, promising himself that he would tell Yugi everything that happened when he returned.

….

Marik and Malik hit it off from the start. They were standing over in a corner of the room, talking and on the occasion, glancing over and laughing in the direction of Seto and Joey. Both boys were unnaturally tan. Yugi guessed it was because Marik was from Egypt like Malik. They both had the same hair color, but Maliks' hair was straighter, while Mariks' hair stuck out at odd angles. Maliks' face was also different, but not by much. Where Malik had purple eyes, Mariks' eyes were navy blue. Mariks' face also had an air of physcoticness around it, something that Malik didn't poses. Other than Marik being slightly taller, they looked almost identical.

Bakura and Ryou on the other hand, were a whole different story. The only real noticeable differences between them, was a slight height difference, and the softer lines of Ryous' cheeks. Had the two walked down the street together, you could have mistaken them for twins. They weren't talking. They seemed happy to just stand there and watch the others with smiles of amusement, white hair hiding their faces every time they let out a small snicker.

Joey and Kaiba were on the other side of the room, having a very loud argument. Joeys' blonde hair was bobbing emphatically with each head gesture he made. His hazel eyes were filled with fire, his lips drawn up into a snarl. Kaiba didn't seem to notice this. His blue eyes flashed with just as much as hatred as Joeys'. His brown hair was styled into a vaguely similar style to Joeys but they were about the same height, meaning that neither one of them had the advantage of staring down at the other person.

Joey was in the middle of a particularly nasty string of words, when the door flew open and Yami stepped into the room, a look of anger and something that looked like fear. Everyone stopped mid-conversation to stare at him. "What's wrong Yami?" Yami looked at him with a look of pure distress and simply said "Your fathers here. He wants to see you."

…

**Lightning: A cliffhanger. Didn't you do that in the first chapter?**

**Me: I have no idea what you're talking about. *turns away***

**Lightning: Hey don't ignore me.**

**Me: Oh before I forget, I think I might me moving my post days to once a week. I have a serious case of writers block and I need time to think about the next chapter. Who knows, maybe Ill get over it soon and be able to post tomorrow or the next day.**

**Lightning: So now you're changing your post date, four chapters into the story?**

**Me: Yeah so?**

**Lightning: Nothing, You just never learn.**

**Me: Okaaay. Oh btw I want to thank all you guys who continue to support me. We're up to over 750+ views, 20 followers, 9 favorites, and 15 reviews. When I posted this I honestly thought that it wouldn't do this well. Apparently you people enjoy my writing so much that you keep coming back. What's wrong are you crazy? I want to thank Kiyoko-kami91, Doragon-chan, and Amaris the Dark Mage for sticking with my story the longest and leaving me reviews on every chapter, especially Amaris the Dark Mage, (sorry bout the whole gender confusion thing again), And a special thanks to Omnisilver who encouraged me at the beginning of my story. Without her there would be no chapter 4! So now for those of you who made it to the end of this long ramble, I'm gonna say goodnight. I'm off to watch some Yu-Gi-Oh! Then get some well earned rest. (6 days without sleep can really mess with a person's head). Goodnight fellow Otakus!**

***P.S About the whole Nyeh reference thingy, I thought it just fit this story. All credit towards that goes to LittleKuriboh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Oh K guys, I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in days and I'm sorry for that, but a lots been happening recently and I was really busy so I couldn't help it. I meant to have this out yesterday, but after I took my friend home, I got really sick and couldn't do anything. I was up forever last night in a lot of pain. So yeah. Before I forget I'd like to give a huge shout-out to Violet-Eclipse, My gay bff, JulianRoan, my real life bff, and RecklessMaiden whom I do not know personally, but whose reviews made me very happy!**

**Lightning: I think she's just happy that her story is half as popular as SailorChibis was when she started out.**

**Me: SHUT UP! I am not a fame obsessed freak like you! God I swear you're like Marik, you can't go five seconds without attention! **

**Lightning: DO NOT PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THAT GUY! At least I'm not a man whore, with a psychotic disability!**

**Me: So he thinks. Anyways on with the story that you've all waited so long to hear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-Gi-Oh! sadly enough. If I did Bakura wouldn't be shunned so much! Sadly all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi. I probably don't own anything else either, just Yugis' dad.**

…

**Yami's pov**

Everyone was staring at him. He saw Yugis' face fall and his eyes grow large, scared even. Joey, Ryou, and Malik wore looks of shock on their faces, while Seto, Marik and Bakura looked to Yami with questioning eyes. He gave them a look that said I'll tell you later, and turned his attention back to Yugi. The younger boy was looking at him, as if looking for a solution to the current situation they were in.

The silence went on for a couple more seconds before it was broken by Joey, who started cursing violently. "That SOB thinks he can come in here and see Yugi after everything he's done to him?" He started marching towards the door. "I'll teach him to fuck with my friend!" He was almost to the door when Seto and Malik moved in front of it and blocked his path. "Move you two; I've got a jerk to pulverize." Seto gave him a look that clearly said he wouldn't be pulverizing anyone anytime soon. "Sit down Mutt, You can't go out there and beat up someone, even if they did do this to Yugi, and expect to get away with it."

"Listen to Seto Joey. You could end up in jail if you start a fight here." Malik said, trying to reason with Joey. Joeys face was indignant. "But he hurt Yugi and now he just walks in here thinking he can see him after all he's done. I don't like it." "You may not like it, but if you start a fight now it'll only make things worse for Yugi." Seto gave him what looked like a very intimidating stare that dared him to argue any further. Joey sighed, clearly irritated, and went back to stalking back and forth by the window, muttering things like "asshole" and "damn Kaiba".

Yami had watched the whole fight with a small look of amusement on his face, despite the impending situation. Oh yeah, he thought, Seto has a HUGE crush on Joey. But even the realization that his friend might be in love wasn't enough to keep his mind from their current situation. Yugi was still looking at him, whimpering slightly. It made him furious to him in such a fearful state. He briefly wondered if maybe Joey was right, that inflicting some serious damage to the man was the best course of action. He shook his head. Causing pain to Yugis' dad would only hurt him in the long run, like Seto had said. It wouldn't be the best option, but it would certainly be the most fulfilling, and justice like.

Ryou had moved to Yugis' side, putting a small pale hand on his arm. He murmured soothing words, to him assuring him everything would be alright. When Yugi had finally stopped whimpering, he looked up at Yami. "What should I do?" His face seemed so small and vulnerable right then that Yami almost wished he could pull him into his chest and wrap him in a warm embrace. But now was neither the time nor the place.

So instead he set his face and gave him a look of determination. "Well I see only one option at this point. We have to go see your father." Yugi looked shocked, but quickly set his face into a determined look like Yami, giving him a small nod. "Okay. Let's go."

…**.**

**Still Yamis' pov**

It was decided that Yami should be the only one to go with Yugi. It made sense after all, that the hero should go to face the villain. Yugi lifted the blankets off his legs and gingerly put his feet over the side of the bed. He slowly lowered himself to the floor using the bed as support. He let go and started to walk over to Yami. His steps were faltering, and painfully slow. Yami remembered something the doctors had told him before Yugi had woken up. They had examined him and pronounced that he wouldn't be paralyzed, but it might take some time for him to be able to walk right again.

He could see just by looking at Yugi that it would take a while for him to ever be able to walk like he used to, but at least he would be there every step of the way to help and support him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yugi stumbled close by him. He quickly caught him by his chest and righted him again. He then slung one of Yugis' arms around his shoulder and grabbed his side and helped him to the door. It took every ounce of his self-restraint to not lift him up in his arms and carry him away from all the pain, somewhere where no one would ever be able to bother him again. But then the problem would eventually catch up with him eventually, and things would only get worse from there.

So he kept on going, supporting a very shaky Yugi. At the door he turned around and gave everyone an encouraging smile before he opened it and stepped out into the hall. Shutting the door softly behind him, he sent up a silent prayer to the gods that this whole thing wouldn't end in violence, and slowly started making his way down the hall. He passed several nurses who smiled at him and, gave him a small nod. He smiled back, and Yugi raised his hand slightly, in a weak wave.

As they got closer to the lobby room where Yugis' dad was waiting, Yugis' shaking became more violent, so violent in fact that Yami had to stop and look at him. The fear was back in his eyes, and his knees were knocking together. It broke Yamis' heart all over again. Seeing his beloved in such a state of fear made him furious. But he quickly got his temper under check, and took a deep breath before speaking to Yugi.

"I know you're scared. I am too, but you have to be brave when you face your dad. If he sees the fear in your eyes it'll only encourage him to use you more." Yugi gave him a small smile and nodded his head. "I know, but it just scares me. When I think about how I have to face him and stand up to him, it makes me nervous." Yami gave him a small hug. "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you the whole time." In saying so he took, Yugis' arm and slung it back over his shoulder. "Right then. Let's go face the evil villain."

They continued to walk down the hall, their pace a little slower now. All too soon the door to the lobby was in front of them. Yami took a deep breath, then opened the door and stepped inside, bringing Yugi with him. There weren't that many people here this early. A woman sat in a corner with a small child who was playing with some small toy cars. A man sat in the middle of a row of chairs, his head on his chest, slight snores coming from his direction.

The only other person there was a middle aged man. He was trying to talk to the nurse at the lobby desk. She kept glancing around, as if she'd rather be anywhere but there, in front of that man. The man turned around upon hearing Yami and Yugis' feet on the hard tile floor. His face split into a huge grin. He walked over to where they were standing, stumbling over chairs as he came. When he was right in front of them he finally spoke. "Yugi, I'm so happy your okay. Give your old man a hug!"

…**..**

**Me: Sorry guys. I know how much you hate cliff-hangers but this was a good place to stop. It leaves an air of mystery and apprehension for the next chapter. So at least you have something to look forward to in the next chapter.**

**Lightning: You know, it kinda feels good to come back and talk to all these people after such a long break.**

**Me: Yeah once again I'm sorry about that you guys. Oh and Im really sorry about this chapter being so short but I don't feel very good again, and I need to rest for a while. Ill try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow night. Oh and one more thing. I need ideas on what should be said in the meeting between Yugi and his dad. Any help would be appreciated. **

**Lightning: Once again, because you can't write anything by yourself.**

**Me: Shut up Lightning! I wrote the first five chapters by myself. I think that's good enough.**

**Lightning: Yeah for an amateur. **

**Me; Whatever. I'm gonna sign off for the night guys. *pause covers mouth* I don't feel so good.**

**Lightning: I swear if you puke all over me I will send your soul to shadow realm!**

**Me: Bye guys. *rushes off***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm back! Yay I'm still sick but it's not that bad anymore. In fact, I felt so much better that I decided to come and write the next chapter of my story for you guys! We'll see if I can actually accomplish the goal I had in mind for this chapter! Humongous shout-out to my friend Dylan (Violet-Eclipse) for all the help on this chapter, and a special thx to DarkspiritYami, Amaris the Dark Mage, InuYoiushi, Doragon-chan, Rainbow-Claw, and RecklessMaiden for reviewing chapter 5 and giving me ideas for this chapter (as well as whishing me a swift recovery). You guys are awesome! No without further delay on to chapter 6!**

**Lightning: Finally! Geez, I thought you were just gonna sit there all day and ramble on and on about nothing in particular!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other things that I shouldn't own in this story, only Yugis' dad.**

**(WARNING: Violence and strong language in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it, thought I highly suggest that you do, otherwise the next chapter won't make sense to you.)**

…**.**

**Yugis pov**

_"Yugi, I'm so happy your okay. Give your old man a hug!"_

Yugi thought that he was prepared for the moment when he would finally have to face his dad. But when his dad reached them and finally spoke to him, as if nothing was wrong, he felt something in him snap, and his body started to shake. He felt Yami move his arms off his shoulders, and felt them move to their sides, where it quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, He was glad that Yami had come with him. Even though they'd only been reunited for a few days, and he'd been asleep for almost all of them, he felt a strong connection to the man. A feeling he couldn't quite explain made butterflies in his stomach, but it was a nice feeling, something you only get when you're with someone you truly care about.

That person was most certainly without a doubt not his dad. So all the signs pointed to Yami. He wondered why this man made him feel so happy, even when he was facing something frightening and scary. He shook his head slightly. He could figure out why later. Right now he had a rather large drunk father to deal with, and he wasn't overly happy about it.

While Yugi had been thinking about his feelings, his father had kept staring at him, a goofy grin on his face, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes on the other hand, told a completely different story. They were a startling green color, vibrant and full of color. But they were cold as ice and filled with resent and hatred, and right now they were staring directly at Yami. Yugi didn't fail to notice the tension between Yami and his dad, however unspoken it appeared. He decided that in order to take the focus off of Yami, he was going to have to talk to his father, although it didn't matter anyways. He was going to have a rather long conversation with his father about what he was going to do with his life.

Taking a deep breath he launched into the most neutral greeting he could muster, without too much resentment or fear showing in his voice. "Hello father." His father tore his eyes away from Yami to look at his son. His eyes seemed to lose a little of their hatred when he looked at him, but then again, Yugi thought, it could've just been a trick of the light. His father opened his arms and said "So how about that hug sport?"

Yugi internally cringed at the childhood nickname his father had given him when he was first adopted by his family. He hadn't heard that nickname from his father in 3 years, ever since his mother had died. Now it seemed he was using it, if not for the benefit of gaining Yugis trust, but to convince the nurse that he was a good father as well. Yugi could see past the fake smile and long lost nickname though. His father's eyes were steely cold, staring him down, almost daring him to refuse his request. But two could play at that game. He mustered all the courage he had in his small little body and gave his father the most intimidating stare a 17-year old could give and coolly but politely refused.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea. I'm still a little sore from the attack, and physical contact only makes it worse." He saw his father's smile fade a little, and his eyes grow colder as his arms slowly lowered themselves back to his sides. Whatever feelings of hate or resentment he felt, he did a good job of hiding though as he said "I completely understand." His voice never betrayed a hint of emotion as he spoke, his words coming out smooth and persuading. "I have good news Yugi. The doctor says you'll be well enough to leave the hospital in a few days. I have your room all set up at home, with your new furniture to help you get used to your new state of physical abilities. Won't that be nice?"

His voice and demeanor spoke of a very happy father, excited that his child was coming home. But his eyes flashed with something Yugi couldn't quite place his finger on. It dawned on him that the look was hate. Pure hate. Oh God, he realized with a shudder, he's going to take me back to that hellhole and keep me there. He started to shake violently. Yami noticed this, and quickly squeezed his hand again in reassurance before speaking up.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." His dad turned to face Yami as Yugis frightened eyes swept to his face. He saw that Yami had his mouth set in a grim, determined line, and he was standing up straight and tall, his full height, which sadly was still smaller than Yugis dad. His dad didn't notice any of this though. He just stared at him, a cold dark look in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Yami didn't even flinch at the steel in the man's voice. "I'm Yami. I used to live in the same orphanage as Yugi. I saved him from the attackers the other day. I've been taking care of him here while he was unconscious."

Yugis dad gave him a look that said 'what do you want, a medal?' and then he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Thank you very much for saving my son young man. He's all I have left, after his mother died. It was certainly nice to risk your life for someone you haven't seen in years, and probably hardly remember, but I don't think you should be telling me what's best for my son. I am his father after all, and a nice long stay away from people should heal him up just fine." His words seemed so thankful and fatherly. But neither of the teens was fooled.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you do know what's best for your son. If you did you wouldn't spend all your money on drinking and gambling, and you most certainly wouldn't have left him to face a very angry gang by himself. If you knew what was best for your son, he wouldn't be here right now, in this condition, and he wouldn't be scared out of him mind to go near you." Yugis dad looked stunned, and Yugi was staring at Yami with a mixed look of wonder and appreciation on his face. He'd been able to say the words he couldn't and he was thankful that Yami knew how he felt.

Yugis dad chose that minute to snap. He pushed Yami backwards and started to yell at him. "What the hell do you know? Your just some random guy from gods knows where with a background that could be anything! What right do you have to tell me how to take care of my child? I'm his father. I raised him for 10 years of his life. I have every right to take him home and give him the treatment I see best for his condition." His father's voice kept getting louder, and to Yamis credit he didn't flinch or break the stare once during the whole rant.

Yugi heard a door open from down the hallway they had come from. He turned his head to see Joey, Seto and Ryou looking out at them. Ryou's face was full of concern, and Joey seemed to be having an internal argument within him. He could only guess that it was about whether or not to come charging out here and yelling some of his own choice words at his dad. Seto seemed to be looking on with an air of amusement in his eyes, a slight smirk gracing his lips. It was at this moment that Yugis dad chose to swing at Yami.

It was so unexpected, so quick, that even Yami, whose reflexes where lightning fast, didn't see it in time. The punch connected with something causing Yami to cry out in pain. Yugi turned around to see him doubled over and clutching his stomach. His dad raised his fist again, as if he were going to hit him again. Yugi jumped in the way, hoping that somewhere inside his dad, there was even a small part of him that loved him enough to not hit him. But no. The fist kept coming at him, swinging towards his face. He braced himself for the impact, when all of a sudden he felts hands push him out of the way.

Joey was pushed him out of the way before his dad had hit him, shoving him to right so that his back was against the wall. Unfortunately this left Joey in the course of his father's attack. Yugi watched as his best friend was punched full force in the head. He stumbled backwards, and then toppled over, hitting the floor with a loud thunk. Even from where Yugi was standing, he could see the thin trail of blood, running from his temple, down the side of his head.

He heard footsteps running down the hall, and looked over to see Seto, Malik, and Bakura running towards them. Setos' face was no longer filled with amusement. Instead he wore a look of concern and worry, as he sprinted down the hall to the group. He knelt next to Joey pulling his head into his lap, and gently shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. When he looked up, Yugi saw fire and hatred in his eyes. His face screamed murder, as he slowly set Joey down, and stood up, advancing on the man who stood only a few feet away.

He guessed that Malik and Bakura knew what his intentions were as they rushed forwards, grabbing him by the arms and waist, as he tried to get to Yugis dad, cursing and yelling at him the whole time. Yugi saw his dads eyes fill with terror for a split second, but then it was replaced by rage as he slowly understood that the man being restrained was calling him a mother****** a**hole and he deserved to die in hell.

He heard the nurse at the desk calling for security. He only prayed they would get here soon. Two of his friends were hurt, and by the looks of it, either his dad or Seto was going to be next. His prayers were answered when not a minute later security came rushing in and grabbed Yugis dad by his waist, hoisting him up in the air, his arms and legs kicking violently. Like a little kid having a tantrum. They hauled him away to another room, where he guessed they were questioning him about what happened.

Two more security guards arrived, along with several nurses. The guards took Seto, Malik, Bakura and Yami, who had recovered enough from his blow to stand up, towards a door on the left side of the room. The nurses picked Joey up and placed him on a stretcher, wheeling him towards Yugis room and his other friends, who were probably wondering what was going on. Yugi was left standing in the middle of the hospital lobby, wondering why his life had gotten so messed up.

…**..**

**Yamis pov**

Yami sat in a chair on the side of the room. He held his head in his hands as he slowly thought about everything that had just happened. His stomach still ached from where Yugis dad had punched him. He gingerly lifted up his shirt to see an ugly purplish blue bruise already forming on his pale skin. He lowered his shirt and sighed again as he thought about Yugi and the fear he had seen on the younger boys face when his father had started throwing punches. He remembered how he jumped in front of an oncoming attack to protect him, even in his injured state. His Crimson eyes filled with tears at this thought. He loved him so much. But now, he might never get to see him again.

The police had arrived not long ago. They told Yami that the fight not been his fault, but because Yugis dad had felt had been acting in self-defense, they couldn't let him go free just yet. They were going to have to take him to the station for questioning, and if things didn't fall in his favor, Yugis dad would be putting up a restraining order against him that prevented him from going anywhere near him or Yugi. He sighed and lowered his head into his hands, as a solitary tear made its way down his check.

…**..**

**Me: So there you have it. The big "fight scene" everyone was waiting for. I know it's kinda violent but the whole ending to this chapter wouldn't have made sense without it. Also I know most of you won't approve of the ending of this chapter, but once I started writing it all just sorta came to me and this fell into place at the end. I promise next chapter gets better. At least I think it will. **

**Lightning: What do you mean you think it will? Shouldn't you already know since it's your story.**

**Me: No not really. I kinda just think of these things on the spot in like 5 minutes. No biggie.**

**Lightning: NO BIGGIE? THAT'S POOR PLANNING!**

**Me: Oh shove it Lightning. I don't see the readers complaining. And if they did have a complaint against my writing, then they can tell me. *Fire burning in eyes* But you don't have complaints DO you readers?**

**Lightning: You're scary when it comes to your writing.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Lightning: It wasn't exactly a compliment.**

**Me: Oh btw I was thinking of changing the story name to Crimson and Amethyst. What do you think? It makes more sense considering Yamis eyes are considered Crimson. And Crimsons so much prettier than red. **

**Lightning: Typical girl.**

**Me: Can a typical girl, shoot you through the pupil of your eye with a bow?**

**Lightning: No.**

**Me: Yeah. I didn't think so. Anyways Tell me what you think of the new (possible title). R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys. So I'm SO SORRY that this chapter took forever to come out. I kinda got grounded….err I mean put on restriction and I wasn't allowed to use my com. So you guys were very supportive of the new name, so I changed it. I know some of you weren't happy with the ending of the last chapter. I'm sorry, but if it didn't end like that then there wouldn't be a chapter 7. So deal with it!**

**Lightning: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Me: Why do you care? Besides it doesn't matter. All that matters is that the next chapter comes out like it was supposed to. And in order to do that I needed the last chapter to end the way it did.**

**Lightning: Whatever. Just say what you need to say and start the next chapter.**

**Me: Well I was getting there until you interrupted me. Anyways, I'd like to give a huge shout-out to my friend Dylan. I'd also like to thank Horatio'H'Caine, InuYoiushi, Alverna (big fan btw), DarkspiritYami, Doragon-chan, Amaris the Dark Mage, JulianRoan (luv ya Spence), and RecklessMaiden. Now on to the questions. Animefor asked if things would get better for Yami and Yugi, the answer: No…. Jk. Yes things get better for them. Horatio'H'Caine asked why I won't get Yami and Yugi together already, answer: Because it's not the way the story goes. Your just gonna have to wait. I luv how I'm listening to emo music as I write this.**

**Lightning: On to chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! otherwise would focus more on Seto. Yep I'm in love with him. What you gonna do bout it?**

…

**Yugi's pov**

Yugi had spent the last couple of hours talking to the police about the fight between his dad, Joey and Yami. They wanted to know how it started, and who else was involved in it. He was reluctant to explain why exactly his dad had started swinging. In the end though he decided that if he didn't tell them what happened it might cause problems for Yami. Even the thought of causing Yami trouble because of his family issues made him feel guilty. So in the end he described the fight to the police. He explained how Yami had simply said something to his dad. Then his dad got pissed off and started swinging. Joey had jumped in to protect them and had gotten hurt in the process. That's when Seto had shown up and tried to get to his dad. Then security had shown up and that's where the fight had ended.

The police man listening to him had nodded several times throughout his story, scribbling on his notepad every few seconds. When he was finished talking the man stood up and went over to another police officer. They stood there talking for a few minutes, before another police officer entered the room. He walked over to the other two and began to read something from a note pad in his hand. After about five minutes he stopped talking while the man Yugi had been talking to began to talk. After about another five minutes the newer officer nodded his head and left back through the door he had come in through. The police officer who had just finished talking came over to him, and knelt down to his level, since he was sitting in a chair.

"Is Yami okay? Is he going to jail? Can I see him?" The officer sighed. "Yes your friends okay." Yugi sighed in relief. He was glad that Yami hadn't been seriously hurt trying to protect him. The officer smiled at him. "He's also not going to jail." Yugi felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Yami wasn't going to jail. He would stay here with him. He felt a smile spread across his face. "Can I see him?" He saw a flicker of something that looked strangely like guilt in the officers' eyes. He seemed hesitant to speak. Yugi felt his smile slowly fade. Why wasn't the officer answering him? They said Yami wasn't going to jail, and that he wasn't hurt. So why were they hesitating to let Yugi see him?

"Is something wrong?" The officer gave him a look that was a cross between sympathetic and guilty. "Well you see, they can't let him go free just yet." "What why?" "Even though he didn't start the fight, he's going to have be taken down to the station for questioning." Yugi was worried now. "But you said he didn't start the fight." "I know, but your father thinks otherwise. He's going to sue Yami for hurting you. He thinks he jumped you that night, and is playing with your emotions to try and weasel his way into your life, and your money. He claims the fight started the minute Yami attacked you. So we have to take him in for questioning."

Yugis' eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be possible. He knew his dad was cruel, but he didn't think that he would stoop so low as to try and take away his friend. Wait scratch that. He knew his dad was capable of it, he knew he would stoop that low. He was just shocked that he would actually go through with it. His head was spinning. Why was this happening to him? Why was his dad so cruel to him? He felt his knees, give out, and then everything was black.

…**...**

When Yugi woke up he was back in the hospital room, tucked beneath several layers of blankets. He opened his eyes, and then quickly reclosed them. The light was so bright that it hurt his eyes. His body felt heavy, and he had a massive headache. Yet his thoughts weren't about his condition. His mind was wandering far away. He wondered what Yami was doing. Was he already at the police station? Was he being arrested? Did they throw him in a jail? Would he ever see him again? He felt the hot prickle of tears behind his closed eyes at that thought. He couldn't understand why he felt so strongly about Yami.

Before he had time to figure it out, he heard the soft swish of the door opening, and hushed voices enter the room. Yugi was about to risk opening is eyes to see who it was when he heard the conversation being held. "….I know." There was a pause. What sounded like Bakura spoke. "So what do you plan on doing?" Another pause. This time it was the voice of Seto who spoke. "I don't know, but Yami asked me to do everything I could to get Duke on the phone. He wants to set up a meeting with him, see if he'll be his lawyer for the case." "So it's that bad? We haven't had to use Duke since that case with Gozaboru two years ago." "Don't remind me. But Yami asked. Normally he would just use the company's lawyers, get his name cleared and be done with it. But something about this boy is making him fight. He wants his father to relinquish custody of him." There was a hint of astonishment in Bakuras voice. "Really? Yami never fights for anything, in court or out." "I know but I guess he found something to fight for."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Yugi sensed that Seto and Bakura were looking at him, unaware that he was awake and had just heard the whole conversation. He heard a soft rustling, what sounded like a bag being picked up, and then the door opened again and they left the room. Yugi felt his shoulders relax. He didn't know that they had even tensed. His mind was frantically racing, trying to grasp what he'd just heard. Yami was going to trial. He might even lose. And if he did he might never see him again. Then another thought entered his mind. Seto had mentioned something about a person named Duke. He'd also said something him being a lawyer. Yugi knew there were only two lawyers in Domino named Duke. He had a sinking suspicion he knew which one too. Duke Devlin, famous for working with Kaiba on the Gozaboru case. Duke Devlin, famous for being gay. Famous for getting all his male clients in bed with him after a successful trial.

…

**Me: Bum bum bum! Cliffhanger! Set the stage for Duke's entrance! Sorry the chapter was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Lightning: Don't you have enough on your plate without introducing a new character?**

**Me: You never have to much going on for Duke Devlin!**

***Bringing Sexy back.* **

**Duke: Did I hear my name?**

**Me: D..Duke. What are you doing here?**

**Duke: I heard my name So I came hither.**

**Lightning: Damnit Duke, go away. You're not supposed to make an appearance till next chapter. We cant distract Brooke while shes still got stories left to write.**

**Duke: Fine. Ill just take my sweet ass out of here then.**

***leaves***

**Me: No wait come back!**

**Lightning: Good riddance.**

**Me: *sigh* well Im gonna go start my other fics so that I can see Duke soon. Till next time folks. R&R. Chapter 8 coming your way soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I don't have an excuse this time. I'm just lazy. Well that and the fact that I just started school recently so I've been busy getting ready for that too. It's hectic there. I'm starting up an anime club and running for class representative at the same time so I'm a little busy. Anyways. -_- So the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger with the introduction of Duke into story! Yay! I'm making my stories all that much more complicated, and with a deeper plot line.**

**Lightning: Seems like you have a knack for that.**

**Me: Oh stuff it Lightning. I'd also like to give a huge shout to ALL 10 of my reviewers. WTH? Did like half of you forget bout me? Anyways thx to InuYoiushi, Kiyoko-kami91, lady Alexas, Amaris the Dark Mage, Alverna, bakurafangirlforever, MysteryWriter99, Yami's Devil, my awesome fanfic bestie Dylan, and the ever beautiful miss Spencer, who sent me various txts spamming me about her love for my story.**

**Lightning: Everyone watch out, her ego's swelling to the size of Kaiba's blimp.**

**Me: Shove it! Anyways it's time for: Question Corner! **

**Amaris: Should I be concerned about what's in store for us?**

**Me: Yes. Yes you should.**

**Alverna: Why would Yami go after a lawyer known for sleeping with his male clients?**

**Me: Because I said so! No, he needs to win the case so he's using Duke so that he won't lose. And that completes question corner! Now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: insert disclaimer speech here.**

…**.**

**Yami's pov**

After they'd taken him to the station for questioning, Yami was told that he was allowed to return home. Unfortunately, he was also told that he wasn't allowed to go see Yugi in the hospital. He'd nearly lost his temper when Yugis dad, who also been taken to the station for questioning, had walked by as an officer told him about his new restrictions, and smirked. He'd stopped himself from yelling at him, and instead thought of Yugi. If he gave Yugis dad something else to accuse him of, it would only make it harder to win the case. And make no mistake he'd thought to himself at the time, I will win this case and make Yugis dad relinquish custody.

Now he was on his way back to Setos mansion, to have a meeting with Duke. Yami sighed. He didn't really want to deal with Duke right now. It wasn't like he didn't like him; after all, Duke had been friends with him and Seto since the 7th grade. No, what Yami didn't want to deal with was Dukes constant hitting on him. Duke was notorious for getting in the beds of his male clients after every successful case. Even though Duke had yet to try and seduce him or Seto into bed, Yami was still wary. After all he had made a suggestive joke about it after the Gozaburo case two years ago.

Yami was prepared to put up with Dukes constant flirting though if it meant winning the case and getting Yugi away from that man. His thoughts drifted to Yugi. He wondered what he was doing right now. Was he smiling and laughing with his friends, glad that his father had come to take him home? Or was he sitting in his room all alone, praying for a miracle to happen. He hoped it was the later, no matter how much it hurt him to think it. He didn't want Yugi to ever be alone and sad. But there was nothing he could do for him that wouldn't get him and Yugi in any more trouble. It frustrated him so damn much!

He must have made a strangled noise, because the driver looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Is everything all right sir?" The driver had such concerned eyes, like he actually cared about him. He decided to confide in him. "Can I ask you a question-?" "Henry." "Ok. Can I ask you a question Henry?" "But of course sir, although I don't know how much help I'll be, I'm only a driver." Yami looked at the man, deciding whether or not it was a good idea to after to ask him after all. But then he thought about how Seto had only given him the same advice as he did every other time he had to fight for something. "Just give up Yami. It's not worth all the effort and the bad publicity."

Yami didn't want to give up. He wanted to fight for Yugi. He wasn't about to let him go again. So before he lost his nerve, he looked back at the driver and asked the question that had been nagging at him since the whole fight scene. "Henry, there's a person I know that I want to be able to be near. But their father hates both him and me. He wants to keep him all to himself, to use him for his sick, twisted dealings. I don't want to cause him trouble, but I'm afraid that if I decide to try to fight for the rights to see him and be near him and talk to him, that I might hurt him even more. So what should I do?"

Henry looked at, a thoughtful look in his eyes. When he spoke, his words were slow and measured, yet obviously curious. "Sir if I may be so bold as to ask? This boy, the one you wish to fight for, you love him don't you?" Yami sat there, shocked. How had Henry known that he loved Yugi? Was it really that obvious?

"Yes Henry. I love him more than words can express." Henry smiled at him through the mirror and then turned his attention back towards the road, continuing to speak as he did so. "It's the way you look and speak when you're talking about him. Whenever you speak of him, your eyes light up, you become more relaxed, and focused. Your voice takes on a lighter yet possessive tone. You've loved him for a long time." Yami smiled to himself. It wasn't that hard to believe the changes. Whenever he thought of Yugi he would instantly feel better no matter how grim or horrible the situation was.

"You say you love this boy with all your heart? Then why are you questioning your choice to fight for him? He's your love. Stand up for him, for you, for your relationship. You say you don't want to hurt him? Abandoning him and letting him go will only hurt him more."

Yami slowly lowered his head. He felt dumb. How could he have ever doubted his decision to fight for Yugi? He was the reason he's never had a moment of true happiness since he'd left the orphanage. He'd thought of him every day, hoping that he would get to see him again. He doubted himself though. If he decided to fight for Yugi, there would be harsh times ahead for both of them. He knew that. But he couldn't bear being separated from Yugi again. He didn't think he could take it. The loneliness. Sure he had Seto, Marik, Bakura and on the occasion even Duke, but none of them could ever really get rid of the deep sense of darkness and loneliness within him.

He looked back up at Henry. His eyes were filled with a new confidence and light, his voice stronger, his demeanor more like his old self. "Thank you Henry." Henry nodded. He didn't need any more words to know that Yami was better and ready for whatever lay ahead of him. Yami turned his head to look out the window. He was about two minute's house when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and tapped the screen. Marik was big on technology and had insisted that Yami get an Iphone about three months ago. Looking at the screen he saw that the screen was from Bakura.

_Hey after the meeting we're all goin out for lunch, even Duke. _

_Shakers on 42__nd__. Don't forget your wallet!_

Yami sighed. Great, by the sounds of it he was going to have to pay for lunch, again. Oh well it could be worse. At that moment Seto's mansion came into view. The front gates were crowed full of press and news reporters. Henry slowly pulled up in front of them. Rolling down his window as little as possible, he quickly punched in the security code, as reporters and cameras swarmed around the limo. Rolling up his window and quickly applying the gas, he made it through the gate, which sensing the emptiness of a car on its pressure pads, slowly swung shut, locking the reporters outside, and Yami and Henry inside. Henry pulled up to the front of the mansion, got out and opened Yami's door. As he got out, he gave him a wink and a reassuring pat in the shoulder. Then he got back in the limo and drove around to the back to park it in the massive 5- car garage.

Yami sighed again, then straightened his shoulders and walked up to the front door. Feeling inside his pockets, he realized he didn't have his key. Thinking he must have left it at his house, he rang the doorbell. After about two minutes of waiting the door was opened, but not by Seto's usual sixty year old butler. No this time it was opened by a green-eyed, raven-haired man in about his early 20's. "Yami! It's been awhile. So tell me, who's this boy that's got you all worked up?" Oh yeah though Yami, things can be a whole lot worse.

**Me: Ha! I'm evil I shall make you wait for the next chapter before you get to read about the meeting between Yami and Duke. Mwahahahahahahaha! **

**Lightning: You know…. Sometimes you scare even me.**

**Me: Good! Anyways some things before you leave:**

**I'm currently a Beta for XxXLexxibabeXxX so go read her story Narutonanny! Do it now or I will not post my extra cute fluff about Baku!**

**I'm now on my own official Beta hunt. I need someone to kick my butt into gear after a couple days of hiatus (that's inactivity or vacation for all you non-grammar orientated people out there). They'll most likely be my motivation too.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I had major writers block and like I said school just started.**

**Idk when I'll be able to get the next chapter out but I promise it'll be soon.**

**And last but not least can ANYONE tell me how to write up new chapters and post them on here from my ipod?! I've heard rumors that you can do that now, but I can't figure out how to! It irritates me! Grrrrrrrrrr…. -_-**

**Me; Ok that's about it. So let's say thank you to Nightcore for helping me get through this damn chappie. THX NIGHTCORE! Alright, it's Brooke-**

**Lightning: and Lightning!**

**Me: Yes, yes! I was getting there if you'd let me finish! Anyways, this is Brooke and Lightning signing off. Till next time, R&R, do your homework, be an obsessive fangirl (or fanboy for all you guys out there), use a fork at dinner, and Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: God please don't hate me for the delay.**

**Lightning: You mean the 5 month hiatus right?**

**Me: Shut up Lightning!**

**Lightning: She doesn't own Yugioh or its characters.**

…**..**

**Yami's Pov**

Yep things could get a whole lot worse. He wasn't even inside the house and already Duke was bombarding him with questions. "So this boy you've got the hots for, is he cute? Does he have a good job? Where'd you meet him? What's his name? What happened to him? How long have you tow known each other? Why are you suing his dad again? What's he like? Is he gay? Does he love you too? Is-"

Yami cut him off mid sentence. All of his questions were starting to grate on his nerves and he couldn't take it anymore. "Duke, why don't we save these questions for later during the meeting ok? I just want to go and get this over with and sort out this whole mess so I can get back to Yugi faster." Duke smiled "So that's his name eh? Yugi. Its sounds nice. Yami and Yugi. Hmmm." He opened the door wider and let Yami inside.

Yami stepped inside and looked around. No matter how long he had known Seto and no matter how many times he'd been inside the mansion he'd never gotten used to how big and ornate Setos mansion was. The ceilings were a deep tan color, framed in dark glossy wood. The windows, also framed in dark glossy wood, were massive in size being at least 12ft tall and 5ft wide. The carpets were a medium red color, and they covered a tan wooden floor, waxed so that is shined. The entry hall had several different tables all covered with vases of flowers, most likely picked out by some maid or designer he hired to make the place look a little less imposing and a little warmer. Well as warm as anything Kaiba owned could be.

Duke was still in deep thought as he led Yami up the main flight of stairs and down a semi-dark hallway also covered by the same red carpet as in the entry way. The hallway branched off into several hallways, and it wasn't until they passed the fifth branch that Duke finally turned to the right and took the hallway all he way down. There weren't any doors in this hallway and Yami wondered why Duke had decided to come down this hallway when Duke suddenly stopped. Yami came to an abrupt halt just behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the reason for the sudden stop. Right in front of them was a dark brown door. The door was nothing special to look at but right next to it was a hand scanner and security pin box. Yami briefly wondered why there were security blocks in place for the room. In any case Duke didn't hesitate very long. He walked right up to the security box and punched a random string of numbers in, then placed his hand on the scanner. It made a beeping sound and the door immediately opened allowing the two of them to enter.

Upon entering Yami immediately stopped in his tracks. Now he knew why Seto had put up security measures on the door. He was standing in the middle of Seto Kaiba's personal study. You could tell just by looking at the equipment on the desk. Three different high tech laptops, a laser printer and a very expensive desk phone all sat on the desk, arranged neatly into whatever odd sorting method Seto had devised. The study itself was fairly average for being the great and mighty Seto Kaiba's study. The drapes were a midnight blue color and were partially open to let a minimal amount of light filter in through the windows that took up an entire wall behind the desk. All the furniture that contained wood was a light mahogany color, and the rest was a mix between light white cream and dark black, like a contrasting painting. One wall consisted entirely of bookcases; filled with very old, heavy looking books about gods only knew what.

The room was decently large, with plenty of floor space in between all the furniture. The carpet was different from the hallway. It was almost a medium brown color, almost as if it couldn't decide between being light or dark. Some paintings were hung on the walls, mostly of nature scenes, with one or two of them displaying expensive looking wine bottles. Also displayed on the walls were crayon drawings of the two Kaiba brothers, drawn lovingly by Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother. Pictures of Mokuba were plastered variously across the walls of the room. One that looked like it was taken recently sat next to a laptop on the desk, framed in a simple wooden frame. Yami smirked. Despite the front the Seto put up, he wasn't as much of an asshole as people thought he was.

His attention was brought back to the reason they were there by a rather loud and impatient cough behind him. Duke was already sitting down in one of the round, white guest chairs, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. When Yami looked at him, he gestured for him to sit in the one right next to him, now turned to face him. Yami smirked and slowly sat down.

"What's wrong Devlin, not gonna sit in Setos chair?" Duke looked rather taken aback and laughed somewhat nervously as he replied. "You're kidding right? I don't know if you've noticed but we are in Kaiba's study." Yamis smirk got even bigger. "Exactly my point. You've already broken into his office, might as well enjoy the perks of being in here." Duke suddenly laughed. "Ha. You think I'm stupid enough to piss off Kaiba anymore then he'll be when he finds out I was in here, let alone sitting at his desk?

No thank you. I don't exactly want to die this young. Oh, and for the record, it was technically Marik who "broke" into Setos office. He gave me the pass code about an hour ago, and registered my handprint in the scanners database. I'll never understand how that boy does it. Frankly I'm scared of what he'd do if you guys didn't keep an eye on him. Though Bakura is a worthy rival in scheming. S'probably why those two get along so well."

Yami had to agree with him there. Marik and Bakura were much more likely to break into Seto's office then Duke ever was. He may be a genius and he may have quite a bit of money, but there were some things even Duke Devlin couldn't do. His thoughts were once again brought back to the current situation when Duke started talking. "So, Yami. If I'm going to help you, you'll have to tell me the whole story. And I mean the whole story. From the very beginning." Yami sighed. He knew this was coming, he had just wished it would've been a little bit easier to say. Taking a deep breath, he began at the orphanage.

0

After an hour or so, Yami finished his story, feeling drained but slightly better. After pouring out all his thoughts and feelings, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt, relieved in a sense, although the same couldn't be said for Duke. He looked like he had his puppy killed. Yami couldn't place why. Maybe it was the fact that he'd just told one of the saddest sob stories of his life or maybe it was the fact that Duke knew how hard Yami had been crushing on this boy for the last twelve years, and the pain of meeting again, only to be separated.

Whatever the reason, he looked extremely sad and it was starting to make him a little bit sad as well. He didn't need that, especially when he'd just cheered up, however slightly. "So Duke, do you think you can do anything?" Duke broke out of his dead puppy look to give him a reply. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. However I'll do what I can."

Yami sighed and looked down. If Duke wasn't absolutely sure that he could win the case then things weren't exactly in their favor. "Ok. Whatever you can do, that's enough for me." Duke gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll all work out in the end. Now, lets go meet up with Bakura and them down at Shakers. Oh and don't worry about bringing your wallet. I'll pay for it." Well, Yami thought, at least Duke is being a little more respectful of my situation.

…

**Me: WOOOHOOOOOO! It's done! It's finally friggin done! It's short, and it's not my best work but it's done and now you guys can read it!**

**Lightning: It's about time too. **

**Me: I'm to happy to even give you a retort.**

**Lightning: Well that would be a first.**

**Me: Hahaha. I have to go to class now, but I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Lightning: Yes enjoy her hard work.**

**Me: R&R**

**Lightning: Bye.**


End file.
